school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Marquez
Dora Márquez is the main character and protagonist of the Dora the Explorer television series. She’s a guest star in the show School Daze. She is an adorable, sweet, young and tomboyish yet very beautiful Latina heroine who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. Personality Dora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Swiper. Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, she hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Appearance Dora has dark peach skin, causing it to appear almost orange. She has brown eyes as well as brown hair with bangs. The character is often shown wearing pink clothing. Main Outfits In Dora the Explorer and Seasons 11-37 of the School Daze series, she wore a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks and white Velcro sneakers with pink trim along with other outfits. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it that she wears on her right wrist and it happened to be a birthday present when she was four. She also wears a talking purple backpack everywhere she goes. In Explorer Girls and Season 1 of [[School Daze: Advanced Education|'Advanced Education']], Dora has longer hair and wore a pink short-sleeved tunic with flowers on it, her original bracelet, orange capris, and pink ballet flats with white bows. She also briefly wears her purple backpack before handing it down to Boots. In Dora and Friends: Into the City and the rest of Advanced Education, She wears a hot pink dress with a flower design on the side, purple trim and sash, blue denim leggings, and pink converse sneakers. She also wears a silver, magical charm bracelet on her right wrist. She also keeps her living purple backpack, However, it becomes a little different after her bottom side got torn apart on the cliff but Kate was able to mend her. While mending her, Isa's flower, Bud became sewn into Backpack. Its color is now lavender with pink on the bottom. In Dog Daze of Summer and Dora and the Lost City of Gold, Dora wears an outfit that is very similar to her original one, but with a few differences: her pink t-shirt now has a Henley collar, which is buttoned up completely, her orange shorts are shorter and resemble Bermuda shorts, her yellow socks are no longer frilly, and she wears a new pair of white converse sneakers. She also wears a small bracelet with blue and yellow beads, and her purple backpack has a more realistic appearance, with its color scheme being a bit closer to its original design. In Senior Year, Dora's hair has grown longer and appears to be a lot older than her previous appearances. While continuing to wear her charm bracelet and her trademark purple backpack, Dora now wears a pink 1/4-length-sleeved shirt with a purple collar and sleeves, as well as a large purple flower in the center. She also wears blue jeans and lighter pink converse sneakers. Side Outfits In the winter, she wears a light blue jacket with gold trim, her pink shirt underneath her orange shorts, and black boots for most of the series. Dora's outfit during Uncle Bill's funeral consists of a blue short-sleeved frilly dress with a blue flower in her hair, white socks, and blue Mary-Jane shoes. When swimming, she wears a pink, purple, or yellow one-pieced swimsuit with or without a floral pattern. In Advanced Education, she wore a hot pink bikini with a purple floral pattern. Dora's outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a pink sleeveless blouse underneath a purple vest, a long orange skirt, and pink sandals. In "Our First Concert" and "Concert Chronicles", She wore a pink short-sleeved dress with flowers similar to Explorer Girls and Dora and Friends, but with a purple stripe on the waist and bottom, a necklace with a sun-shaped bead, pink bracelets, and purple boots. During Jerry and Terri's Ring Ceremony, Dora wore a strapless, pink knee-length gown with a purple sash and a black underlayer, a white pearl necklace, and purple boots. Her winterwear in the Advanced Education series consists of a dark purple winter hat with a pink poofball and brim, a hot pink jacket with a white hood, light pink stripe on the bottom, and a purple flower on it with a matching zipper. She also wears purple gloves, dark purple pants, and pink and white boots. During Tom and co.'s Track meet in Walpole, Dora wore a hot pink t-shirt, dark blue denim shorts, and the same sneakers, bracelet, and backpack from her primary outfit. During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, Dora wore a bluish-violet dress with a pink cardigan over it, as well as light pink flats. In the alternate timeline, Dora wears a pink short-sleeved crop-top with a yellow symbol on it, as well as the same jeans and sneakers from her Senior Year outfit. In "The Pasta Poachers", Dora wore a short-sleeved, hot-pink hoodie with a lighter pink top underneath, blue skin-tight athletic pants with pink trim, and her pink sneakers. She also wore this outfit in the Dora and Friends episode "Buddy Race". Her winterwear in Senior Year consists of a hot pink parka with brown fur over her usual attire. Biography Prior to meeting Tom, Dora used to explore the rainforest with Boots, and together, they went on a lot of fun adventures while learning spanish and helping out their friends. Years later, the gang got separated, and it was up to Dora, Diego, and Papi to find them. Tom and his family met Dora and Diego, when they came to their house with Papi to save Abuela from William's brainwashing. They were not happy that they showed up at his property uninvited, so they called Trent to get rid of them. After this, The Connellys and Marquez's were at war, at least until the Connellys temporarily moved in with the Marquez family, and they quickly became friends. Starting at Uncle Funtime 3, they became great friends and hung out together constantly. They frequently joined Tom on his adventures for most of his school career, up until Junior year, when they moved away to a city in mexico. They were absent from the series for an entire month, as they were continuously going on adventures in the city. They eventually returned the following month, and began joining their adventures again. Family She is stated as being the cousin of Diego, Alicia and Daisy, which would make her the niece of Diego's mother (possibly named Melanie) and dad (possibly named Mark). She is also the big sister of Guillermo and Isabella. Interests Dora enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. Voice of Dora The character was voiced by Kathleen Herles for the 1st 4 seasons until she was replaced by Caitlin Sanchez for season 5 & season 6 and replaced with another voice actress Fátima Ptacek who snagged the role for a little bit of the season 6 episodes, for all of season 7 & season 8. In the Dora in Roblox series, she was voiced by Janet Parker. In Seasons 11-27 of the School Daze series, Dora was once again voiced by Kathleen Herles. In the Summer Era and Season 1 of Advanced Education, she is voiced by Caitlin Sanchez. For the remainder of Advanced Education, Fatima Ptaeck reprises her role as Dora. In Dog-Daze and Senior Year, she was voiced by Isabella Moner. Trivia * Dora is a Latina. Early concepts of Dora had her as a blond girl of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece, Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. * Dora was originally going to be a little bunny, Benjamin Bunny who went on adventures with his mom everyday, then they grew to a little girl named Tes, and then Nina. Gallery Dora_what's_your_name.jpg|"What's your name?" Pirate_Dora_in_the_spotlight.jpg|Pirate Dora in the Spotlight Dora's_Fairytale_Adventure.png|Dora's Fairytale Adventure Dora's_Knighthood_Adventure.png|Dora's Knighthood Adventure Dora, Diego, and Meowth.png|Dora and Diego's Franklin Expeditions Artwork Doraschristmascarol.png|Dora's Christmas Carol Dora-birthday-c.jpg|Dora's Birthday Даша-Путешественница_Dora_the_Explorer_-_5_сезон,_2_серия.avi_000666040.jpg|Dora's 3 Kings Day Outfit Dora_and_Diego.jpg|"Where are we going? Atlantis!!" Doras_Rescue_In_Mermaid_Kingdom_2012.avi_001700760.jpg|Dora's look in Seasons 7-8 desenho-dora-a-aventureira-colorido-botas-raposo-mochila-dibujos-ideia-criativa (2).png|Dora the Explorer Artwork Dora 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Dora HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Dora FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Dora_8GA.png Dora_HSY.png Dora_FS.png Omniverse Dora.png|Dora's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Dora_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Dora_OH.png|7-11 Year-Old Dora in Advanced Education Flashbacks Dora_AE 2.png|Dora's look for the rest of Advanced Education Dora_DD.png|Dog-Daze Artwork Dora_SY.png|Senior Year Artwork Dora_DTESY.png|7-11 Year-Old Dora in Senior Year Flashbacks Category:Marquez Family